


Gordon Freeman "How Do You Do Fellow Kids" Moments

by apolloreyes



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom
Genre: Gen, bubby is mentioned once but it's only to make fun of him saying pog, i dont know what else to tag, its not frenrey because there's no explicit romance but i did write them as if theyre dating, thank u to dombinic for convincing me to start writing again, this is literally so stupid but i thought itd be funny hjsdbfhjf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolloreyes/pseuds/apolloreyes
Summary: “Tommy? What does kinning mean?”The typing text bubble came up almost immediately, but it took over five minutes for the reply to come.“What???? Do you have any context????????”“Benrey pointed at roadkill and said that he ‘kinned’ it. What does that mean”
Relationships: Benrey & Gordon Freeman
Comments: 19
Kudos: 162





	Gordon Freeman "How Do You Do Fellow Kids" Moments

Living with Benrey had its ups and downs. Frankly, Gordon wasn’t sure he could actually say which of those moments were ups and which were downs, but they were there nonetheless. 

If he had a sliding scale of ups and downs, instead of the middle being neutral or normal, it would be its own category of ‘weird as fuck, but not particularly annoying’. And the ‘slang’ (if one could even call it that) that Benrey uses absolutely falls into that category.

It wasn’t that Gordon didn’t _understand_ slang. He liked to think he was in-touch, more in-touch than Doctor “I believe, as the kids say, you ‘pogged’ it!” Bubby . After all, it’s not like you could stream on Twitch and _not_ pick up on whatever the kids were saying these days. And he wasn’t that old, either! He was the youngest of the science team, after all (Gordon assumed so, at least, since when he asked Benrey’s age he just threw up a peace sign at him). Benrey just seemed to either make up words or use niche slang from a subculture of at most 10 people.

Lucky for Gordon, Tommy was very familiar with Benrey’s vocabulary and was often more than willing to translate (and unlike Benrey, won’t call him old for asking). And today, Gordon needed his translation services once again.

_“Tommy? What does kinning mean?”_

The typing text bubble came up almost immediately, but it took over five minutes for the reply to come.

_“What???? Do you have any context????????”_

_“Benrey pointed at roadkill and said that he ‘kinned’ it. What does that mean”_

Tommy seemed to be typing for a long time.

_“Well, kinning is a term for believing you are a reincarnation of a certain animal, fictional character, mythical creature, so on, but it can also mean that you heavily relate to something! I’m sure Benrey was just making a joke!”_

_“Oh, so it’s just a modern way of saying ‘wow, that’s so me?’”_

_“Basically! :D”_

_“Thanks Tommy, don’t know what I’d do without you.”_

* * *

Benrey had made himself comfortable on Gordon’s sofa, playing a heavily fucked up and modded version of Skyrim. Gordon was sitting on the recliner next to the sofa on his phone, although he was partially paying attention to the game, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

As he finally killed the fucked up dragon that was modded to look like Tommy Wiseau, Gordon cleared his throat.

“Wow, I kin that.”

Benrey nearly dropped the controller, coughing up a massive quantity of red sweet voice.

Gordon seemed to be enjoying Benrey’s whiplash. “You’re not the only one who can use slang.”

Benrey shook his head, fear apparent in his expression. “Feetman- No. No. You are not allowed to say that. Cringe old men don’t get to kin things.”

“Why not? I used the term right, didn’t I?”

Benrey paused the game and put down the controller. He approached Gordon and put his hand on his shoulders, his expression completely unreadable.

“You don’t- you don’t know the weight that term holds. This isn’t your average pogchamp or crying cat. You have no fucking clue what’s at stake here, Feetman.”

Gordon blinked, completely unable to tell how serious Benrey was being. “It’s just a-”

“No, it isn’t a fucking joke. You start making kin jokes, you’re gonna fuck up and make a kin joke on stream. Then people are gonna start making ‘Gordon Feetman Kinnie Moments’ videos. People are gonna ask you for your kinlist. People are gonna theorize your kinlist. You’re going to get into kin drama. Do you want to get into kin drama?”

Gordon didn’t speak for a moment, before he gave Benrey a malicious grin. “Listen, if you’re upset because you also kin Tommy Wiseau dragon and you don’t like doubles, you should’ve just told me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Red like a fire truck means "what the actual fuck"  
> For reference this is the mod Benrey is using: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1110968086. Warning for body horror just in case  
> Also my tumblr is trans-gordon-feetman if you want to yell at me


End file.
